ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rise of the Gargoyles
Rise of the Gargoyles is a fan made TV special of Super Hero High. It is a crossover of Gargoyles. Plot Summary Alexis Luthor learns that her mother, Lana Lang has been kidnapped and turns to her father, Lex Luthor for help. He tells her that she was kidnapped by Denise Xanatos, the daughter of his business rival, David Xanatos. So Alexis, Hailey, Clara, and the rest of the gang take a trip to New York and team up with some unlikely friends, Gargoyles. Plot Synopsis The story opens at History Class, where the teacher, Kru'lla Eternal teaches her students about Gargoyles and how they came to the present from 1,000 years ago. Alexis is a bit skeptical about the whole thing because she thinks that gargoyles can't really come to life at night. Later on, it's Parent's Day and Alexis is excited to see her mother, Lana Lang. She tells Hailey that her mother was the one who raised her to be good instead of evil like her father. Just then, Superman and Lois shows up and tell her that her mother has been kidnapped. Alexis is shocked by this and asks if her father was behind this. Superman says no, because the police found a clue that has no relation to Lex Luthor: a mysterious emblem shaped like a beetle. Alexis decides to pay a visit to her father at Belle Reve Penitentiary to see if he knows about what the emblem means. Upon arriving, Luthor tells his daughter that the emblem is actually a logo for a sub company owned by his business rival, David Xanatos, an equal superior to Luthor. Alexis learns that Xanatos lives in New York, so she, Hailey, Felicia, Clara, Brenda and Hallie take a trip to Manhattan. While on their trip, Alexis happens to meet up with Gilda Maza the half human/half gargoyle daughter of Goliath and Elisa Maza. She tells her that Denise Xanatos, Xanatos' daughter and her evil half sister Ramona (daughter of Demona and Thailog) are the true masterminds behind her mother's abduction since her parents are now friends with Xanatos. Gilda introduces Alexis and her friends to her clan, Layla (Daughter of Lexington), Hedy (Granddaughter of Hudson), Angelina (Daughter of Broadway and Angela), and Bella (Daughter of Brooklyn). She also introduces them to Alex Xanatos, Xanatos and Fox's son and Denise's older brother who isn't as evil as his sister. He says the reason Denise is bad is because since he's the eldest, he was meant to inherit their father's corporation. But she got jealous and tried to take it for herself. Alex had to turn her in to the authorities. Unfortunately, Ramona busted her out and they swore vengeance. Voice Cast *Grey Delisle-Griffin: Alexis Luthor, Diane Trevor, Catwoman, etc. *Tara Strong: Hailey Quinn *Cricket Leigh: Brenda Wayne *Mae Witman: Betty Gordon *Kate Higgins: Clara Kent, Patricia Parker *Yuri Lowenthal: Oscar Octavius *Timothy Daily: Clark Kent/Superman *Dana Delany: Lois Lane-Kent *Susan Eisenburg: Wonder Woman *Clancy Brown: Lex Luthor, Wolf *Joely Fisher: Lana Lang-Luthor *Keith David: Goliath, Thailog *Jonathan Frakes: David Xanatos *Robbie Daymond: Alex Xanatos *Salli Richardson-Whitfield: Elisa Maza *Marina Sirtis: Demona *Laura San Giacomo: Fox Xanatos *Sarah Jeffery: Denise Xanatos *China Anna McClain: Gilda Maza *Cree Summer: Hyena *Pierra Coppola: Ramona Category:TV Specials Category:Mattel Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Category:DC Category:Gargoyles Category:Crossovers Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios